Typically, an antenna of a ground-based node can communicate with a single satellite at a time. Communication with such a satellite may be bidirectional, which can include utilizing different frequencies for uplink communications and downlink communications. Communicating with a single satellite may, in some circumstances, be problematic. For example, a satellite in low earth orbit or middle earth orbit periodically orbits the earth and, therefore, can be expected to be unable to communicate with a stationary or slower-moving ground-based node. Therefore, if communication with the ground-based node is to be maintained, communication between the ground-based node and the satellite may be transitioned to between the ground-based node and a different satellite that is part of the same satellite constellation. In a conventional arrangement, during the transition, a period of time may exist during which the ground-based node cannot exchange data with any satellite of the satellite constellation.